Tan solo suposiciones y cosas de chicas
by Amy-Light95
Summary: Dawn tiene algo en mente que podría justificar la causa en el cual Ash no le quizo prestar el señuelo Mini-Misty en su momento ¿conseguirá descubrir algo más en el fondo? Como la mayoría de las veces, aparento escribir episodios ocultos de Pokemon xD *One-Shot*


**Nota previa: **Hola lectores! :D ahora les vengo a presentar un nuevo One Shot *_* y este corto tiene como objetivo para que esté en la competencia de fanfics que se está realizando… y bueno solo les diré que… ¡disfrútenlo!

Ah y otra cosa importante… esto sería como un Spin Off, o sea que embarca en los eps antes de la Liga Sinnoh y luego de haberse tomado el crucero… Ok, para quedar más claro, luego de los sucesos del capítulo 649.

**Disclaimer: **Pokemón simplemente no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.

* * *

_**Tan solo suposiciones y cosas de chicas**_

_By Amy-Light95_

* * *

— ¡No lo entiendes?! ¡Tú le gustas! —

Exclamó ofuscada la joven coordinadora de cabello azul… con los puños apretados… harta de la impertinencia de su amigo, no obstante que este quedó aturdido por la nueva información procesada…inesperada información procesada.

—Q-que yo qué…? — se señaló el susodicho con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro más el rubor en la zona de su nariz, ante la inesperada declaración.

—Argh!— añadió hastiada la peliazul —Olvídalo…— se volteó para irse por el otro lado, tenía la idea suficiente como para conocer la densidad de su amigo… Piplup se dispuso a seguirla… claro que su entrenadora lo notó y se dispuso a llevarse al pokemón de agua en sus brazos.

—Brock, qué le ocurre a Dawn? — le preguntó el azabache mientras se rascaba tras la nuca… no notó cuando Pikachu se había golpeado la frente por el comportamiento de su entrenador.

—No puedo creer… que aún no lo entiendas…— sollozó el criador, que actualmente se encontraba de cuclillas, abrazándose a sí mismo con un intenso aura azul que marcaba su estado.

Ash alzó sus hombros con indiferencia, recordaba la razón que provocó esta discusión con su amiga coordinadora… había comenzado en esa misma mañana en el crucero de camino a la Liga Sinnoh, en la televisión se transmitía la presentación de la guardería del Pueblo Sosiego, su amiga Angie, acompañada por sus padres… estaban presentando una muestra sobre las experiencias sobre ser un criador pokemón… finalizando la transmisión, la chica Angie, le había dado una dedicatoria a cierto chico que conoció en el campamento, y por último sonrojándose.

Dawn notó ese detalle, aunque Ash inocentemente no tenía la certeza del porqué Angie le había mencionado exclusivamente a él, obviamente Ash soltó su lado arrogante que mucha gente no soportaría y Dawn siendo una chica, no soportaba ver como Ash no podía notar los sentimientos de una chica enamorada… para consecuencia, soltando aquellas palabras que tomaron por sorpresa al azabache.

* * *

Dawn caminaba por los pasillos del camarote… con Piplup en sus brazos, aunque el mal habido se había esfumado, estaba lo suficientemente tranquila para meditar… aunque admitía que se había pasado de la raya al exponer los sentimientos de Angie frente al entrenador… pero aunque le haya gritado… este no parecía entenderlo.

—Quizás no quiera entenderlo…— pensó en voz alta la peliazul luego de soltar un suspiro.

—Pi pluo— agregó el pokemón pingüino dándole la certeza a su entrenadora… en efecto, recordó aquella vez que se había enamorado de un Marill y esta le rompió su corazón… todo era tan obvio, pero Ash ni lo había notado.

—Pero Piplup…— añadió la peliazul —La verdad no lo entiendo… ¿cómo es que Ash es tan denso? — hizo una pausa para pensarlo más profundamente —Mmm… Ash viajó con May…pero ella no me había dicho nada sobre la densidad de Ash…—

En el pasillo se detuvo, y se quedó observando un ventanal que daba la brisa oceánica…

"_La chica del señuelo!" _pensó de repente.

—Plow— le llamó el pokemón de agua, Dawn dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y sonrió como si se le ocurriera algún plan.

—Piplup ¡Me has dado una gran idea! — la peliazul alzó al pokemón a la altura de sus ojos —Recuerdo que hace mucho… Ash y Brock me hablaron de que habían viajado con una Líder del Gimnasio de pokemón tipo agua—

—Pip? — el pokemón ladeó la cabeza al costado sin comprender.

—Quizás si hablo con ella…tal vez…solo tal vez, sabría lo que sucede—

—Pipiplup! — chilló el pokemón acuático.

—Hehehe— rebalsó una gotita —Pero primero! Debo saber su nombre—

* * *

Mientras tanto… el entrenador se encontraba en la zona de aire libre junto con los demás pokemón Pikachu, Infernape, Torterra, Staraptor, Buisel y Gible.

—Muy bien amigos— alzó su puño apretándolo con decisión —¿Qué les parece si hacemos un poco de calentamiento antes de la competencia? —

Todos afirmaron con entusiasmo al igual que se mostraban ansiosos ya que iban a competir para ganarse el título de los campeones.

—Primero Buisel…debemos desarrollar el poder de tu onda sónica—

—Bui? — añadió la nutria marina sin entender, Ash se acercó y se acuclilló a su altura.

—Recuerdas tu última batalla? — el pokemón asintió seriamente recordando haber sido derrotado —Necesitamos perfeccionarlo para no cometer otro error ¿Qué te parece? —

—Bui! — afirmó con un tono altanero.

—Les traje bocadillos! — apareció el criador… y la oleada de grandes pokemón se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el moreno… que sin embargo se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho en voz alta… no obstante que ahora los pokemón de Ash (excepto Pikachu y Buisel) ya estaban encimados sobre Brock.

—Hehe lo siento Brock— se expresó avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—No hay problema— añadió Brock con dificultad mientras trataba de zafarse.

Al rato… apareció la joven coordinadora de Sinnoh con una sonrisa que evaporaba los rastros de su exasperación ocurrido recientemente… Ash logró divisar la presencia de su amiga y le alzó una mano para llamar su atención.

—Oye Dawn! — la chica oyó el llamado y se volteó para verlo —¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos? — la chica se acercó hacia donde se encontraba el azabache junto a Pikachu y Buisel.

—Quizás después! — le contestó con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa mientras ocultaba sus manos tras la espalda —De hecho… yo pensaba proponerte algo—

—Uh? Qué cosa? — preguntó extrañado.

—Que tienes algo especial…—

—Aún sigo sin entenderlo— añadió el azabache mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Urgh! — Dawn cerró sus ojos con pesadez mientras su mirada se posaba hacia abajo, teniendo la frustración de que su amigo sea más tonto de lo que aparentaba —Si no sientes como si te faltara algo…—

—De qué estás hablando Dawn? — exclamó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Hablo de… ¡esto! — sacó de su bolsillo un señuelo con la forma de una chica con cabello anaranjado, Ash cuando lo vio, se le erizó la piel.

—D-Dawn! — exclamó enojado —Devuélvemelo! —

—Na ha— retrocedió unos pasos reversos —Primero… dime cómo se llama la chica que te dio el señuelo? —

—Para qué quieres saber eso?! —

—Solo dilo— agregó severamente, Ash suspiró resignado… no tenía razón para ocultarlo, pero le parecía extraño que Dawn quisiese saber el nombre de su amiga de Kanto.

Desafortunadamente… Dawn no notó la cercanía de Buisel y el pokemón simplemente le sacó de sus manos para la sorpresa de la coordinadora.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Buisel! — se expresó enfadada la chica, el pokemón solo la miró de reojo, pero luego comenzó a aferrarse con el señuelo…

— La próxima vez cuidaré mejor mis cosas— dijo Ash con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras recibía su apreciado señuelo de parte de su pokemón nutria —Gracias Buisel— le agradeció con una sonrisa, y este le contestó cruzándose de brazos sonriente.

"_Mmmh…mis sospechas son ciertas"_ pensó Dawn satisfecha _"Quizás ese señuelo sea realmente especial, pero… ¿Cuál es el nombre de la chica? ¿Y por qué?"_ agregó frustrada al final.

—¿Oye por qué tanto escándalo? — se acercó el mayor del grupo luego de haberse liberado del peso de los enormes pokemón de Ash.

—Fue Dawn la que comenzó! — apuntó el azabache a la aludida, que justo se recompuso de sus pensamientos —Ella quería robarse el señuelo que me regaló Misty! — Brock fijó su mirada a la susodicha.

—Dawn…¿qué tienes que decir a tu defensa? —

—Ahhh! — chilló feliz la peliazul —Su nombre es Misty! ¡Ahora lo recuerdo!— ambos muchachos sudaron frío mientras miraban con extrañez a la joven.

— ¿Y ahora que le ocurre? — preguntó el moreno extrañado, Ash suspiró.

—Chicas… ¿Quién las entiende? — se expresó con un tono desinteresado.

—A las chicas no hay que entenderlas…— indicó Brock sonrientemente —hay que amarlas…— añadió sonrojado el criador, Ash lo miró de reojo con indiferencia.

* * *

Era madrugada y gracias al dispositivo de la pulsera reloj que poseía la peliazul, le sirvió como para levantarse de su cama… su cabello estaba todo alborotado, pero se las ingenió para arreglarse por unos largos minutos.

—Piplow? — le habló se pokemón mientras estaba mirando a su entrenadora que ahora mismo se encontraba en una recámara privada… a diferencia de sus dos compañeros, ambos debían compartir el cuarto del crucero.

—Solo falta un poco Piplup— se acomodó sus últimos mechones con su broche amarillo, luego se puso su sombrero —Listo! — el pokemón al oír la señal, se posó sobre la cabeza de la chica y ambos se dirigieron en los pasillos de la recámara…

Dawn había agradecido a la enfermera Joy por la información proporcionada para localizar a Misty… por su parte, ahora le tocaba dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el dispositivo de comunicación…

Rato después llegó hacia la zona de las videollamadas… como actualmente se encuentran durante las horas de la madrugada, la zona se encontraba desolada, igual Dawn no se percató de los sonidos que podían producir a consecuencia del silencio… la chica se puso frente al dispositivo, comenzó a marcar algunos números… y se puso el auricular mientras la pantalla se iluminaba revelando a otra joven casi de su misma edad…

—Buenos días…Gimnasio Cerulean— _**[[N/A: Recuerden los polos de las regiones de Sinnoh y Kanto, causa que produce la diferencia de horarios]]**_ habló la joven pelinaranja detrás de la pantalla, Dawn sonrió, ya que fácilmente pudo distinguir la figura y apariencia con el señuelo de Ash.

—Hola! Tú debes ser Misty! — la saludó amistosamente —Vaya… realmente es la muchacha del señuelo…— pensó en voz alta…Misty al escucharla, sus ojos la miraban escépticos.

—Disculpa…— añadió mientras alzaba una ceja —¿Nos conocemos? — Dawn al escucharla, se sobresaltó… se sintió torpe al olvidar de presentarse por ende se rascó la nuca avergonzada.

—Aún no! Lo había olvidado— se expresó apenada pero sonriente —Mi nombre es Dawn, y es un placer conocer a la amiga de Ash y Brock—

—Tú los conoces? — preguntó con asombro.

—Sí! actualmente viajo con ellos— informó amablemente pero luego recordó que esa no fue la verdadera razón por la que llamó, pero antes de que iniciara la verdadera conversación, apareció de repente el pokemón pingüino ocupando media pantalla —Piplup! — le regañó.

—Ahh! — chilló Misty al ver al pokemón de agua —Su nombre es Piplup, verdad? — le preguntó emocionada.

—Uhm sí— le contestó confusa…pero luego recordó de que Misty es una Lider del Gimnasio de Pokemón tipo agua —Cierto! Tu eres una entrenadora de pokemón tipo agua— añadió.

—No solo eso— le afirmó Misty —Adoro a los pokemón tipo agua! — entrelazó sus manos con sus ojos brillosos…luego del ademán, se asomó para ver mejor al Piplup de Dawn —Y admito que tu pokemón es muy lindo—

—Piplup! — hizo un gesto de grandeza el pokemón de agua provocando que a Dawn se le rebalsara una gotita en la sien.

—Ya Piplup! — demandó Dawn apenada… el pokemón dejó su posición mientras Misty soltaba una pequeña carcajada.

—Bueno…— inició Misty dejando a un lado lo reciente —¿A qué se debe tu llamada? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? — sus gestos daban entender algún sentimiento de preocupación, pero Dawn negó tranquilamente con la cabeza calmando a la pelirroja.

—La verdad es que…mmhh— su mirada se posó hacia abajo —supuse que eres la chica que más conoce a Ash— añadió, Misty por su parte parpadeó un par de veces.

—Y eso qué? — preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño —Cual es el punto? —

—Bueh…yo… tengo el presentimiento…— la miró a los ojos con seriedad —que Ash siente algo por ti— terminó por decir la peliazul.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente… Dawn abrió sus ojos luego de una plácida siesta… estiró ambas brazos y se recargó contra el colchón con una sonrisa, el pokemón pingüino la observó y se atrevió a levantarla con un rayo burbuja leve… luego de recibir el ataque se recompuso rápidamente con su cabello mojado.

—Gracias Piplup…— refunfuñó luego levantarse y se dirigió al vestidor del crucero.

Dentro del lavatorio, Dawn se cepillaba su azulado cabello mientras recordaba su reciente charla con Misty… esa chica era agradable y se sintió confiada con ella, e incluso logró transmitir un lazo con ella como si fuera su hermana mayor… hablaron de muchas cosas, pero finalmente terminaron hablando sobre Ash y únicamente de Ash.

Dawn a partir de la conversación con la Líder, concluyó que la chica del señuelo… parecía tener algo sentimiento hacia Ash, sus sospechas caían sobre la pelirroja, únicamente en ese mismo momento, Misty le negaba ante las preguntas de la peliazul con respecto a eso, solo bastaba con recordar la noche anterior…

— _Debes estar bromeando!__— le espetó Misty mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

— _De veras Misty, yo pude notarlo__— insistió, luego hizo una pausa mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco — Algo me dice que Ash siente algo por ti__._

— _Ajá __— anegó la pelirroja aun manteniendo su compostura __— Y que te hace pensarlo._

— _Pues… __— mantuvo el suspenso de la situación aun recordando acontecimientos que eran claves para la conversación, pero sonrió con picardía__— creo que debes preguntárselo a él._

— _Eh?! — poco a poco perdía lo que le quedaba de su paciencia, ante la expectación de Dawn, añadiendo que algunos detalles se le pasaron por su cabeza, así que bajó su mirada apenada__— Hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos __._

— _Anda! de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar ustedes __— apoyó la peliazul — No creo que haya de qué preocuparse — Misty sonrió._

— _Algo me dice que esa frase hará que me preocupe más de lo debido__—la coordinadora de Sinooh soltó una risueña carcajada ante la mirada astuta de Piplup ¿acaso esa frase tenía la mala fama de ser tan inoportuna?_

La verdad podría comprobarlo «quizás» Pero de todos modos se flaqueó sus pensamientos luego de su reencuentro de Piplup.

* * *

Ash estaba en la zona del bufet con Pikachu y Brock desayunando, cosa que después el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta aprovecharía con su rutina diaria de entrenamiento intensivo pre-liga.

Dawn y Piplup aparecieron de pronto… para reunirse a la mesa del desayuno e inició la conversación.

—Hola chicos! — exclamó sonriente con un aplauso que llamó la atención de ambos muchachos, que disconformemente continuaron con su ayuno, Dawn frunció el ceño y desató la bomba —Hable con Misty—

Brock no parecía muy afectado con la noticia, pero su joven acompañante casi se atragantó con un sándwich de mermelada y luego de la acción sorpresiva se atrevió a mirarla.

— ¿Qué tú qué? — se sorprendió y Dawn le sonrió con picardía.

—Vaya sorpresa, verdad? — se levantó la chica mientras se dirigía frente a él, por su parte él al notar la maliciosa sonrisa de su amiga, tragó saliva —Tuve el placer de conocer a la chica del señuelo—

Ash se recompuso, y se detuvo en pensar ¿por qué tendría que estar tenso? Dawn es una chica amigable y que Ash recuerde, él no ha hecho nada como para que la coordinadora le esté informando a su amiga de Kanto situaciones que lo comprometieran.

—Es genial! — se cruzó de brazos desafiante con una sonrisa —Me alegra mucho que la conocieras— Brock, que estaba en el medio de la situación, no parecía comprender el contexto de la circunstancias.

—Ah sí! — entrelazó sus manos con un gesto romántico —A partir de eso, pude comprender el por qué no quisiste prestarme tu anzuelo Mini-Misty— Ash frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—¿Por qué? — Dawn lo tomó del brazo para levantarlo de su asiento.

—Averígualo! — le dio un empujón en su espalda y este a causa del golpe dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Uh? Yo? — se señaló sorprendido.

—Habla con ella! — apoyó ambas manos sobre la espalda del entrenador para empujarlo hacia adelante y luego miró al roedor amarillo —Tú también Pikachu— el roedor accedió lo que le dijo la chica y comenzó con el empujón impulsivo de parte de la peliazul.

— ¿Y qué le digo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo— añadió el entrenador mientras era empujado por su amiga Dawn.

—Sé tú mismo— se detuvo y le sonrió con sus ojos cerrados —No hay de qué preocuparse— le guiñó y alzó su mano hacia arriba, Ash sonrió de medio lado.

—Cada vez que dices eso, es cuando más me preocupo— le contestó con una sonrisa y también alzó su mano y ambos chocaron los cinco.

Ash se dirigió hacia el corredor junto a Pikachu mientras Dawn los observaba con sus manos tras la espalda…

—Solo necesitaba un empujón, eso es todo— siseó la chica.

—Un empujón, eh? — se escuchó la voz masculina tras su espalda y la chica casi se asustó.

—Brock! — exclamó sorprendida mientras se volteaba para verlo —Me asustaste! — este por su parte soltó una carcajada.

—Lo siento Dawn— le contestó para luego sonreír con Piplup astutamente que ahora mismo lo tenía en sus brazos —Ya veo… que últimamente te has vuelto un poco más romántica, no? —

—De qué hablas Brock? — le contestó desconcertadamente —Yo solo quería saber porque Ash no me quería prestar su anzuelo Mini-Misty en ese momento—

—Ajá— asintió al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Piplup, Dawn alzó una ceja —Mmmh parece que Ash no es el único despistado del grupo— luego miró a su amigo pokemón de agua —¿No lo crees Piplup? —

—Piplow— afirmó el pokemón de agua con un aire de grandeza, por su parte Dawn miraba fijamente a su pokemón, parecía que quería fulminarlo con sus ojos.

—No sé qué pretenden ustedes dos, pero yo me voy— se volteó mientras se dirigía al lado opuesto.

—Quizás debas averiguarlo… _Dee Dee _— Dawn se detuvo, y sintió una corriente eléctrica bajo su espina dorsal…era más estático de lo que temía, obviamente entendió la indirecta ¿a qué se debía eso? Hasta donde sabe, era demasiado sospechoso como para que un criador tan despistado con las enfermeras Joy o cualquier mujer bonita se le pasara por su mente alguna suposición, o tal vez estaba bromeando al mismo estilo que lo hacía su amigo de la infancia…pero ¿por qué?

—T-tu qué sabes? — se atrevió a preguntarle y rogándose a sí misma que sus pensamientos estuvieran equivocados.

—Lo sé todo— añadió firmemente. Dawn tragó saliva, aunque se sentía tonta a la vez de estar nerviosa, si ni siquiera ella entendía por qué el escalofrío…tan extraño.

—Hehehe— sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca —Piplup ven! — el pokemón accedió a la orden de su entrenadora para sostenerlo en sus brazos —Recordé que tenemos que realizar un respaldo para apoyar a Ash en la competencia— se excusó la chica para voltearse y caminar a pasos rápidos alejándose del moreno —Nos vemos después Brock! —

—Como digas Dee Dee— saludó irónicamente el criador.

Dawn continuó torpemente luego del dicho, pero luego soltó un suspiro para tranquilizarse.

—Uff eso estuvo cerca— musitó calmada la chica, pero luego notó la mirada acusadora de Piplup, eso provocó que sus mejillas tornasen a un tono rojizo —Argh! Tú también Piplup! — exclamó enfadada.

—Piplow— añadió el pokemón astutamente.

—Solo te dejaré pasar esta porque eres mi mejor amigo…—agregó con sus ojos entrecerrados —Pero…consta saber que solo nosotros sabemos lo que contenía aquella carta— cerró sus ojos mientras continuaba circulando —Quizás…algún día tenga el valor de volverlo a ver…Kenny— sonrió al final cuando siseó su nombre.

Aunque de pronto pensó… que aquel empujón que le proporcionó a Ash, bastó como para empujarse a sí misma en otros rumbos… quizás otras cosas que antes no pensaba, pero ahora sí… era ese simbolismo que compartían Ash y Dawn… cada uno le proporcionaba inercialmente alguna señal para equiparar el apoyo y trabajo en equipo.

!Y de verdad funcionó!

* * *

_Hello everybody! Jajaja vaya idea que se me ocurrió y ustedes creyeron que esto sería un triángulo amoroso? Pues… JAH! No fue así! xD pero no diré más ya que espero que mis contrincantes den lo mejor de sí, de hecho tengo muy buena competencia ^^ así que esto será muy fuerte jejeje_

_Sí les gustó, espero que dejen sus reviews ^^ ya que me daría muchos ánimos n_n (dependerá de ustedes si hay una versión de Ash xD) pero este está en la competencia y veremos qué pasa…_

_No leemos! _


End file.
